


...

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первую неделю все идет хорошо. Дженсен предполагал, что жить вместе со своим партнером по съемкам/ лучшим другом/объектом безответной влюбленности окажется той еще работенкой, но все оборачивается знакомой слаженностью, когда они безо всяких усилий подстраиваются друг к другу, дома точно так же, как и в любом другом месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35121) by longsufferingly. 



Первую неделю все идет хорошо. Дженсен предполагал, что жить вместе со своим партнером по съемкам/ лучшим другом/объектом безответной влюбленности окажется той еще работенкой, но все оборачивается знакомой слаженностью, когда они безо всяких усилий подстраиваются друг к другу, дома точно так же, как и в любом другом месте.  

Потом случается воскресенье.  
По воскресеньям Дженсен любит вставать пораньше – не так, чтобы _рано_ , но раньше, чем в субботу, когда он приходит в себя после очередной адской недели – почитывает газету, шляется по дому в купальном халате.

  
Джаред, очевидно, любит обнажаться. А предупредить об этом и не подумал.

Дженсен  просто слышит  шаги, поднимает  взгляд и цепенеет от зрелища Джаредовой очень бледной и жирноватой задницы

\- Гнгх,- выдает Дженсен, подавившись кофе.

  
Джаред почесывает себе _что-то_ – Дженсен не успевает разглядеть, что именно, да и не горит желанием узнать. От слова „совсем”.

Честно.

  
\- Утречка, - говорит Джаред и наливает себе апельсинового сока, ну, совершенно небрежно.  
\- Глх, - откликается Дженсен.

Возможно, это был не самый блестящий его план. Куцый, нескладный и, вероятно, непоследовательный.


End file.
